Ragepaw
|Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Adult |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Position |Row 5 info = Armsmaster of the Ashwalker Warband |Row 6 title = Class |Row 6 info = Warrior |Row 7 title = Sobriquet |Row 7 info = The Savage |Row 8 title = Affiliations |Row 8 info = Palemane Clan Ashwalker Warband New Horde}}Ragepaw the Savage is a Palemane Gnoll who currently serves Naharak Hawktotem in the Ashwalker Warband. He holds the rank of Armsmaster and leads a small group of warriors in battle against the Ashwalker's enemies. He is currently the only Gnoll in the Ashwalker Warband. Ragepaw is a fairly young Gnoll who grew up a part of the Palemane Clan of Gnolls in Mulgore. While his youth was fairly turbulent due to the Tauren always attacking Palemane settlements, Ragepaw managed to grow up into a warrior -- he first distinguished himself against the Quilboar by leading several other Palemane warriors against them in order to gain more territory for the clan. Eventually, Ragepaw became disenfranchised with the Palemane Clan and had a dispute with the Clan leadership, primarily Snagglespear. After challenging Snagglespear to a duel, he was defeated and exiled from the Clan -- he was forced to wander Mulgore with just his strength, wits and cunning. He managed to survive the wildlife and avoided Bloodhoof patrols. He found himself in Stonetalon, to which he was caught and taken prisoner by the Ashwalker Warband. Naharak took mercy on the Gnoll, as he was in exile and felt some amount of sympathy towards the creature. Ragepaw as given a choice to join the Warband to prove his worth or be allowed to continue to wander -- Ragepaw chose the former, joining the Ashwalker Warband. Appearance Despite being born a Palemane Gnoll, Ragepaw shares the fur coat of his Riverpaw cousins. Brown spotted fur coats his entire frame, ash-white warpaint over that. He is every inch a warrior; what he lacks in height, he very much makes up in physical strength and ferocity. He is taller than most Gnolls and more easily stands upright. Surely, an oddity among his kind. Clad head to toe in assorted metal plates and chainmail, Ragepaw the Savage favors the spear in combat if he can or his wicked curved sword should his spear break. If all else fails, he he'll gnash his teeth and scrape with his metal-bound claws until he comes out on top. Personality A jovial demeanor in general, Ragepaw enjoys being integrated with a group and pack due to being raised with the Palemane Clan. He is fiercely loyal, dedicated to his friends and will do anything he can to protect what he considers his 'pack'. He lends his strength even when not needed and volunteers in the place of others. Many consider Ragepaw to be savage and thus his epithet: the Savage. In combat, he is a force to be reckoned with and is known as the only member of the Ashwalker Warband who has gone toe-to-toe with Honwah when he lived. Now leading his own group of warriors, it is often that he is the vanguard and his ferocity and gallantry knows no bounds. Friendships Keja of the Waves Being Ragepaw's first friend and the second person beyond the Warmaster to welcome Ragepaw to the Warband, it is Keja who has shown kindness where others have shown disdain. Keja has often seen to Ragepaw's wounds after Ragepaw volunteered for high-risk missions and hunts and is the one typically heals Ragepaw's mouth after he chomps on a potion to increase his reckless abandon. Ragepaw considers Keja to be chief among his friends and would gladly lay down his life so that she may live as she has saved his life numerous times. Erah'mol Stonescream A strange pairing to be sure, the young Orc and the young Gnoll have hit things off to a great start in their friendship. With Ragepaw's ferocity in battle -- normally being the first in and the last out -- it is Erah'mol who stays at his back and keeps his recklessness from costing his life. Ragepaw admires Erah'mol for her struggles and often identifies with her when it comes to disagreement with her family and has aided in supporting her as she disowns them. The two pariahs of their families have stuck together and continue to support each other. =History= ---- Childhood Strangely enough, a group of Rivermane managed to escape Westfall and migrate to Kalimdor, making it all the way to the Palemane Clan in Mulgore. Born to those parents, he was already a strange and oddity in the Palemane Clan. As he grew, he was able to stand more upright than his peers and grew taller -- but ultimately, not as strong as Snagglespear. He grew into his role of the Clan: a warrior. Favoring the spear and sword, he joined in on the raids on Tauren, Quillboar, and Harpy territory frequently. He distinguished himself on the battlefield against the Quilboar, leading several warriors against them and gained a swathe of territory for the Clan. Adulthood The Duel With the young Ragepaw surging in popularity, the Clan's chief -- Snagglespear -- grew threatened. The two competed for the Clan's leadership by leading more and more aggressive attacks the drew the ire of all they attacked. Eventually, after frequent insults by Snagglespear, Ragepaw challenged the much stronger Gnoll to a duel and ultimately lost. He was spared death due to his popularity, but was ultimately exiled. Exile In exile, Ragepaw struggled. His life was certainly not easy until this point, but it wasn't hard either. It was a struggle to survive while under constant threat and with his exile, he only struggled more. He needed to survive, however, thus he strived to do so. Making his way across Mulgore avoiding wildlife and Tauren patrols, he managed to scale the high-cliffs and make his way into Stonetalon. There, he proved ferocious as he ambushed several Grimtotem patrols by luring them into traps and taking their supplies. He also frequently hunted the spiders of Sishir Canyon and Webwinder Hollow for food, constantly putting his life in danger. He was unable to outwit Ashwalker patrols and was captured, brought before Naharak Hawktotem. A Burning of Old, An Awakening of Fire Figuring that his life was coming to an end, Ragepaw accepted his lot that he was soon to die. He made no effort to resist his captors: he was searched, inspected, and brought before Naharak Hawktotem. Lucky for Ragepaw, he had several Grimtotem curios on him. The Young Hawk inquired how he received the trinkets and just how a Gnoll of the Riverpaw managed to get to Kalimdor. Claiming he was a Palemane, he explained his exile and survival methods since then. After a while, Naharak became interested in learning more about the Gnoll. The two stayed together for a while, speaking on cultural differences between the Tauren and Gnolls. When Ragepaw said that he was once a great warrior for his clan, Naharak convinced him that he may attempt to make up for his sins and instead become reborn. Ragepaw worked hard over the next year in order to prove himself to the Warband. A loaner in every regard, Ragepaw went out of his way to go on high-risk missions and hunts, prove his bravery, gallantry, and ferocity, and show that Gnolls can be productive members of a group. His Burning was the most attended Burning in the short history of the Warband. He was welcomed with open arms into it, allowing him to take on the title of 'Armsmaster'. He currently leads a small group of warriors and among the Warband is considered the eyes and ears of the Warmaster, especially now with what many consider the exile of Tecun. Titles Category:Gnoll Category:Palemane Gnoll Category:New Horde Category:Ashwalkers Category:Characters